Espionnage un jour, espionnage toujours
by Ryrynie
Summary: Nous avons tous un petit côté Serpentard...et Dumbledore ne fait pas exception à la règle! Il est vivant...et Harry et Severus vont en payer les frais! Comment dissiper les doutes de Voldemort? Demandez au survivant, deuxième du nom ;
1. Vies présente et passée

**Titre****: Espionnage un jour, espionnage toujours…**

**Auteur****: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713 sur HPF)**

**Univers****: Harry Potter**

**Genre****: slash, humour**

**Rating****: M**

**Disclaimer****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Remarque****: je conserve les six premiers romans…et deuxièmement, dans quelques chapitres, les HOMOPHOBES DEVRONT FOUTRE LE CAMP!!!!! Merci ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!!

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

Vies présente et passée

* * *

La matinée avait bien commencée. Harry s'était levé, avait pris son petit déjeuner (une toast avec confiture aux fraises, une orange et trois cafés noirs, s'il vous plaît) en lisant d'un œil morne la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. La routine habituelle, quoi. (Nda : c où ke g entendu ça, cou donc? Dsl… )(MAJ un an après : dans un des films d'Astérix…) 

Depuis qu'il avait dix-huit ans, il vivait en appartement au Pays de Galle, et c'était pour lui une très, très bonne décision. Peut-être, au fond, lui restait-il une parcelle de sagesse…quoique son oncle et sa tante aient le mérite de le lui avoir loué. Les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient vu la scène ne cessaient de le regarder avec un sourire ironique lorsqu'il vantait son confort….

Depuis lors, deux longues années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Il avait réussi à devenir Auror; d'ailleurs, il recevrait le titre lors de la cérémonie qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. La solitude lui convenait à merveille; il était bien plus mature que le commun des mortels à cet âge.

Cela faisait vingt ans qu'Harry et Voldemort se traquaient. Harry était parvenu à trouver un autre Horcruxe seul, en plus d'avoir le mérite d'avoir tué 3 Mangemorts en cinq minutes. Sans l'Avada Kedavra. Devant Fudge, Scrimgeour et Ombrage. Bonjour, Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe. Adieu, rumeurs. Très pratique, la vie, quand elle le veut.

Bref, Harry s'était plongé dans la magie. La Blanche. Il pouvait déjà arriver à la cheville de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait reçu une lettre plutôt compromettante.

**Flash back :**

Dix-sept longues années. C'était l'âge du jeune garçon assit sur son lit, dans sa chambre de la demeure étincelante de propreté située au 4, Privet Drive. Harry, coincé dans l'espace restreint depuis que tout là-haut, des anges avaient parié sur le temps que prendrait une inondation à ensevelir complètement le luxueux quartier. À ce moment, une avalanche de gouttes d'eau avait décidé qu'il serait intéressant de répondre au questionnement des deux Maraudeurs défunts –eh oui! Des anges cornus, que voulez-vous!-et avait donc entrepris d'accomplir la funeste tâche. L'école de Dudley avait été obligée de fermer ses portes momentanément, et aucun membre de la famille- disons, «reconstituée», si on y rajoute Harry Indésirable Potter - ne pouvait quitter la maison. Tout allait de mal en pis, car s'ils avaient commencé par manquer de lait et de pamplemousses, maintenant c'était tout le frigo qui avait commencé à faire un régime. Et le peu de sympathie que pouvaient éprouver les Dursley envers Harry avait eut la sympathique idée d'aller faire du canoë dans la nouvelle rivière de la ville voisine, en abandonnant lâchement, traîtreusement le pauvre binoclard. (NDA : au moment où je rajoute ce paragraphe, plusieurs villes du Québec et de l'Ontario sont évacuées à cause des inondations.)

Tandis que le nouveau majeur en était réduit à essayer d'expliquer à sa chouette qu'elle devrait aller s'alimenter chez Hermione, mais qu'il n'était pas en colère et l'aimait quand même, un coup de massue retentit à sa fenêtre faisant sursauter violemment les deux occupants de la pièce. Harry dégaina sa baguette par réflexe, en se projetant sur ses pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il émit un bref ricanement tout en rangeant sa baguette. Une lettre. Totalement inoffensive, à part peut-être pour les yeux- elle était _rose. _Harry grimaça en repensant à sa chère enseignante de DCFM de plus d'un an auparavant. Le Survivant ouvrit brusquement sa fenêtre, et réalisa enfin l'absurdité de la situation : la lettre _volait_. Il n'y avait _pas_ d'hibou, de chouette, de corbeau ou peu importe. Elle était _enchantée_, donc potentiellement _dangereuse_.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer une batterie de tests et de contre-sorts, il se ressaisit. «VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!!!», oui, mais merde, il pouvait faire de la magie s'il devait se défendre, maintenant, non? Levant les yeux au ciel, il attrapa d'un geste vif la pauvre enveloppe et en tira le parchemin:

_Mon Cher Harry,_

_J'ai ensorcelé cette lettre du mieux possible sans être détecté, mais mes craintes sont toujours actives. Je te demanderais donc d'enflammer de manière moldue ce parchemin dès que tu en auras terminé la lecture (recto verso, en passant). Donc, tu dois présentement être pétrifié et avoir l'impression d'être passé par la tombe puis d'avoir été planté en plein milieu de l'océan. À peu près. Alors aussi bien t'expliquer en quelques mots, bien que je ne pourrai approfondir le sujet que lorsque tu m'auras rejoint. Bien. _

_Tu étais présent lors de ma supposée mort. Tu as vu le tout d'un regard extérieur, et je regrette à présent de ne pas t'avoir averti auparavant; mais ce qui est fait est accompli. Severus devait être au courant du moment qu'ils (enfin, Drago) tenteraient de mettre fin à mes jours, et faire le geste lui-même. Car, vois-tu, nous avions prévu quelques endroits. À chacun de ces emplacements, nous avions installé une sorte de trappe, en-dessous de laquelle je pourrais me réfugier. Aussitôt disparu, en un millième de seconde, je ferais apparaître une sorte de double, mais sans vie. Seul Severus le savait, et ça le répugnait autant que lorsque tu devais me forcer à boire. Mais je l'ai convaincu, il a pris la fuite dans un autre endroit prévu (merci Tom, pour une fois…;)). Et moi je suis coincé et caché dans un sous-sol de Poudlard, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu as détruit un Horcruxe; BRAVO. Par contre, je sais que cela ne te plaira pas, mais j'ai besoin de toi, alors il faudrait pour cela que tu reviennes à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève. Minerva a évidemment réduit le nombre, mais tu n'auras aucun mal à t'y glisser grâce à l'affection qu'elle éprouve pour toi. Ne dis rien. Garde tout secret à tout le monde. Viens me retrouver; la trappe s'actionnera automatiquement à ton approche, et tu la verras s'ouvrir avant de t'y glisser._

_Ne me réponds pas. _

_Je t'attends._

_Albus_

Verso :

_Mot de Passe pour la partie cachée de mon bureau : Gordic_

_Mot de Passe pour mon bureau en tout temps: Charlemagne_

_PS : Je tiens absolument à ce que tu sortes Minerva du bureau pour aller dans le recoin, qui s'ouvrira de lui-même dès que tu diras le mot de passe._

Harry leva la tête aussitôt la lecture terminée : un pas lourd à la Dudley se dirigeait vers sa chambre. A-gla-gla j'ai peur.

-Cha fiat chix minutes ke manan tapelle. Chi tu ne biens pas, ché ton problèbe.

-Quoi?

Dudley avala sa grosse bouchée en le dévisageant avec colère, puis reprit:

-J'ai dit que tu devais venir dîner.

-Ah. J'arrive.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Harry avait «repris ses études» au beau milieu du mois de novembre, quittant ainsi les Dursley définitivement. 

Harry attendit une semaine avant de pouvoir lancer un sortilège qui garda McGonagall durant deux jours dans le hall devenu le Portail de l'Enfer. Tout était du à l'imagination des élèves et de la pauvre directrice, mais Harry ne pourrait être repéré comme en étant la causé à cause d'un autre discret sortilège. Brillant.

Comme d'habitude, tous ses bons gestes lui retombaient toujours sur le dos. Il le découvrirait bien assez rapidement, somme toute...

* * *

_Alors?????_

_(se ronge les ongles d'inquiétude en attendant les verdicts, heu...je veus dire...les reviews lol!!!!) ;) _

_J'ai longtemps eu cette idée en tête, il y a longtemps aussi d'ailleurs, mais même après un an seuls trois chapitres sont rédigés...dont deux tapés (air embarrassé). Je vais publier le plus rapidement possible, mais je crains que ça ne veuille tout simplement dire: au maximum à tous les mois, au final..._

_Enfin bon, je poste très bientôt le deuxième!_


	2. Les coups durs de la vie

**Titre****: Espionnage un jour, espionnage toujours…**

**Auteur****: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713 sur HPF)**

**Univers****: Harry Potter**

**Genre****: slash, humour**

**Rating****: M**

**Disclaimer****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Remarque****: je conserve les six premiers romans…et deuxièmement, dans quelques chapitres, les HOMOPHOBES DEVRONT FOUTRE LE CAMP!!!!! Merci ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : 

**Les coups durs de la vie…**

* * *

Soudainement, un grand «BANG!!!» fit sursauter l'unique occupant du salon, en ce beau matin du 17 août 2000. Interrompant Orlando Bloom en plein milieu d'une phrase clé d'un film, Harry brandit la télécommande avant de la projeter dans la litière à chat. Litière que le chat en question avait déplacée la nuit même…

«Oups. Bof, on ramassera les piles plus tard…Maintenant, occupons-nous de Coq. Non, de ce pauvre vieux d'Errol, se corrigea Harry.» Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'adressait à son chat Tobey ou à lui-même; mais après tout, c'était ça, une vie de célibataire endurci, non?

Soupirant, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Euh, tenta. Bloquée. Outch, mon pouce. Bon, ça saigne. Toi, bois-ça. Oh non, pas encore le plancher à laver! Bon, j'ai une autre fiole…mais approche ton bec, bon sang de citrouille à la cacahuète! Pansement au pouce…Merde, je devais le rincer mais ça attendra…Le lavage de plancher…Ah! La lettre, j'oubliais. Ayoye mon pied! Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là, la patte du divan?!?

Convaincu malgré son optimisme légendaire que la journée allait être affreuse, il arracha la lettre à la patte du hibou à la barbe blanche, se servit un verre de Cognac et s'installa.

Alertée, la bestiole (ou le tas de poils) qu'on aurait pu comparer à Dudley s'approcha en se dandinant. Elle tenta de sauter sur le divan. Prouva que les chats ne tombent pas toujours sur leurs pattes. Essaya de rejoindre les genoux de son maître. Le prouva une nouvelle fois.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir digne de figurer dans le livre des Records Guinness, leva les yeux au ciel, saisit au vol son compagnon et le blottit à ses pieds, contre un coussin. Et il ronronne, en plus. Agggrrr; moi je vais le mordre s'il continue à me narguer ainsi…

Ah, oui. La lettre. Où…

Oh.

Dans mes mains, bien sûr.

Il la déroula d'un geste sec, couché sur le dos, sa main blessée sous la tête et frottant ses orteils contre le petit cœur entouré de poils beiges et caramels. (NDA : quelqu'un me croirait si je disais qu'un an pile après avoir écrit ça, je viens d'en adopter un errant qui a exactement la même description, mais en plus maigre??? Nan, ce n'est pas un hasard si on me surnomme Harry…)

_Mon cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tout va pour le mieux dans ton monde… Cela fait longtemps – un mois je crois?- que tu n'es pas passé nous voir ici. J'aurais une grande demande à te faire, qui risque d'ailleurs de détruire ta vie normale (ou presque normale) et, assurément cette fois, ne te plaira pas. Pas plus qu'à l'autre personne visée. Mais il le faut, j'ai le regret de t'en informer. Quoique, tu dois entendre cela de vive voix. Demain, si tu n'as rien de prévu?_

_Veille bien sur toi, Albus_

Euh…Quoi penser de tout ça? Bon, j'irai vers 13h…demain. L'autre personne visée…Hum, hum… Chose certaine, il s'agit de quelqu'un de l'Ordre. Personne d'autre ne sait que Bubus est en vie. Un problème à la fois. Et pour l'instant, mon problème, c'est bien ma malchance!

- N'est-ce pas, Tob…

BOUM! Zwwwing zwiiinng zwwwwing! Bam!

- TOBEY !?!

Le Survivant se releva d'un bond, cherchant le Diable poilu qui était l'un des cauchemars de sa journée. Qui a dit que les chats ne faisaient que dormir et manger?

- Mais où es-tu, bon s… Oh.

- …

Harry se cacha la tête dans les mains, question d'immortaliser l'image de sa table de cuisine effondrée sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière…avec un chat enrhumé en plein milieu.

Et il n'était que 8h du matin.

_

* * *

Pitié… (à genoux, avec un air de chien battu)_

_Qu'en pensez-vous??? Que croyez-vous qu'il va arriver????????_

_À bientôt ;)_


End file.
